


A few days in Carmel, Part II

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [196]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Alex Skarsgard/Luke Evans storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.This is a new log and has not previously been posted to the game.





	A few days in Carmel, Part II

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Alex Skarsgard/Luke Evans storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).
> 
> This is a new log and has not previously been posted to the game.

Alex stays with Luke as he rests, stepping away from the bedside just long enough for a lightning fast shower once he's sure his lover's asleep. Then he relaxes with a book, enjoying the quiet. He adores his kids beyond belief, but he'd forgotten how blissful quiet can be.

Luke rouses enough to wrap his arm around Alex's waist but then nuzzles in against him again, fading in and out of consciousness until finally he wakes a bit more. "What time'zit?" he mumbles, not entirely certain the words actually made it out.

"Who cares?" Alex asks, smiling at the sleepy murmur. "We're on holiday." He pets Luke's hair tenderly.

"I won't be able to sleep if I sleep too much now," Luke mumbles again, still not entirely awake, his head - and thoughts - feeling strangely thick.

"All right." Alex is inclined to be indulgent and agree with anything when Luke has given so much of himself. He's not about to ask for anything. "Have some water, _alskling_ ," he says, picking up a bottle from the night stand. "Can I make you some tea? Some food?"

Luke lifts his head enough to take a few sips of water but then he drops back down, tightening his arm around Alex and pressing his face against his hip with a shake of his head. "Don't want you to go anywhere."

That's enough to melt a grown man. Alex cuddles his lover, soaking up the simplicity of the moment, the endless connection between them.

Luke floats slowly up to the surface, still feeling out of sorts but not in an unpleasant way. "Show me," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Alex's skin.

"Show you?" Alex raises an eyebrow, and slips down the bed to lie flat and pull his lover against him. "Show you what, how much I completely fucking adore you?"

Luke giggles, shaking his head. "No. Show me how much I took." He has a vague concept, knows his ass feels like he took Alex's whole arm, but he wants to see.

"Ahhh." Alex stretches his arm out and traces a line past his wrist, partway down his forearm. "You took me in like you were made for me."

Luke smiles. "I want to take your elbow," he says. "Maybe even your bicep," hand lazily tracing over Alex's shoulder.

"I think you're still high," Alex teases, grinning. He's feeling pretty fucking fine, himself. He dips his head to nuzzle Luke's neck, breathing in the scent of his lover like it could sustain him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, and I'm serious," Luke insists with a laugh, but yeah, he does feel pretty loopy. Which doesn't mean he's not serious, but. "I want to take more."

"You can have anything you fucking want." Alex mumbles the words into his lover's throat and can't help the way he shifts to rub his erection against Luke's thigh. He opted not to jerk off while his boy was asleep and now the roaring need of earlier comes rushing back.

"I want you," Luke whispers, tugging Alex's head up by his hair and kissing him. "Inside me."

Alex immediately shakes his head in denial. "No, you can't have that. I just--" A streak of precome beads up and smears on his lover's skin. "Okay." It was a futile protest anyway, doomed to fail. He nudges Luke's knees up and settles between them, his lover still so slick from before that he's able to push right inside.

"Oh, god," Luke moans, running his hands down Alex's back to cup his ass and pull him deeper.

"You feel so good," Alex whispers, sliding in until his balls are flush against Luke's ass. "So good for me, _alskling_ , I'm so proud of you." He rocks into him slowly, gentle at the first. Hitching his hips and swimming into a hot haze of desire.

It's rare that Luke can take Alex this easily and it's nothing but sheer pleasure, every nerve ending inside still so sensitive. "I love you," he whispers, raising his legs higher. "I love you so much."

Alex moans and presses his forehead against Luke's shoulder, letting his lover cradle him. Sinking deep again and again, until his skin starts to tingle and he feels like a lit fuse, rushing now towards explosion.

Luke moans, gasping as that hot rush empties inside him, clinging even harder to Alex. _I want to keep you inside me forever_ , he thinks, wishing they could stay here even longer, just the two of them, locking out the outside world.


End file.
